divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Market
The Great Market is a district in the city of Aleroth that can be explored during the events of Divinity II: Ego Draconis and Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. As the name suggests, it is a place of business for many of the city's merchants. This district contains a waypoint shrine in the northeast corner and a large statue in the center. __TOC__ Divinity II: Ego Draconis The Dragon Knight passes through the Great Market while en route to the Ministry for the Come to No Harm sub-quest of the main quest, Hall of Echoes Bound. The door is barricaded, but Augustus will give you permission to use the waypoint shrine to enter when asked. The other buildings surrounding the district are boarded up and inaccessible. The entrance to the Abandoned Catacomb is selectable, but locked and requires a key that is nowhere to be found. Even if unlocked with a console command attempting to enter the catacomb does nothing. Although the atmosphere is tense, a few merchants are doing business outdoors. Sub-Locations * Ministry – Located in the far north of the district, you'll find Deodatus and Zandalor inside. Characters Merchants * Mercator – Food and herbs * Pilcher – armour, shields, and weapons * Zarniyar – Charms, formulas, jewelry, and potions Champions * Aelia – Speaking to citizens north of the statue * Amitia – On guard in southeast * Augustus – High-ranking Champion outside the Ministry * Curius – Speaking to citizens in southeast * Decius – On guard in southwest * Palmer & Sharina – Guarding the waypoint shrine * Salvius – Guarding east side of the district * Sexta & Vibia – Guarding the Ministry * Virginius – Monitoring the angry crowd Other * Agnes, Ala, Aldo, Arlen, Calder – Angry mob outside Ministry * Colin, Donna, Flann, Giles, Grania – Angry mob outside Ministry * Kirsty, Marino, Moab, Moira – Angry mob outside Ministry * Naveen & Raisie – Speaking to Curius * Glenda & Iain – Speaking to Aelia * Lea & Oscar – Speaking to Mercator Quests * Come to No Harm (sub-quest of Hall of Echoes Bound) – Speak to Augustus for permission to use the waypoint shrine, allowing you to enter the Ministry Exits * Mardaneus Plaza – exit south, then use elevator Gallery Great Market (D2 EG location).png Great Market angry crowd outside Ministry (D2 EG location).png|Mob at the Ministry Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance The Dragon Knight can spend a considerable amount of time in the Great Market and its sub-locations for various quests and to visit its merchants. A lot has changed since the events of Ego Draconis: The Healers' House and Phoenix Inn have reopened, the door to the Ministry is no longer barricaded, and the trapdoor to the Abandoned Catacomb is no longer locked. Six new merchants have set up shop, a lockpickable chest containing random loot has spawned in the southeast corner of the district, and an undead creature has been caged south of the waypoint shrine. The door has also opened in the northwest, permitting you to access the Lanilor Lane district of the city. Sub-Locations * Abandoned Catacomb * Healers' House * Ministry * Phoenix Inn Characters Merchants * Gina – weapons and fish * Gofannon – armour and meats * Horace – Gems and ores * Ivy – Herbs * Jergos – Potions * Tiffany – Belts and jewelry Champions * Aeila & Decius – Arguing over equipment near Gina and Gofannon * Amantius – Encountered south of the district, on his way to tell Augustus about Nericon * Augustus – High-ranking Champion, initially outside the Ministry (later goes inside) * Caracalla – Ghost, located south of the central statue prior to the quest Spectre at the Feast * Curius & Sexta – On guard near Caracalla's corpse * Dorus – Near the caged undead south of the waypoint shrine * Ferdinand & Shazy – Guarding west gate to Lanilor Lane * Furius & Gratius – Confronting Kenzo south of the district * Sharina & Virginius – On guard near the central statue Other * Agnes – Destitute-looking woman admiring the goods at Tiffany's jewelry stall * Aldo – Shopper who just can't find what he is looking for * Connor – Moira's husband, near central statue * Grania – Woman mourning Caracalla * Gretel – Dorus' wife, located near the caged undead * Halliwell – New Order General, first encountered south of the district en route to Mardaneus Plaza * Hansel – Near the caged undead prior to completing the quest Trail of Deceit * Kenzo – First encountered south of the district being confronted by Gratius and Furius * Moira – Jergos' admirer * Willy – Initially in the northwest of the district before going to his house Quests * A Swindler Swindled – Assigned by Willy * Mind over Matter – Give Virginius the compass to get the pearl necklace * Murders in the Rue Lanilor – Speak to Gofannon about the enigmatic blade * Rune Handles – Activate the rune handle north of the waypoint shrine, behind a shrub near the starting location * Spectre at the Feast – Assigned by Caracalla * Trail of Deceit – Assigned by Hansel Exits * Lanilor Lane – exit northwest, then follow path south * Mardaneus Plaza – exit south, then use elevator Trivia * Some of the district's citizens and Champions appear in both Divinity II: Ego Draconis and Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. For example, Decius is on guard in the southwest and Aeila is dealing with two angry citizens in EG, and the pair are later found arguing with each other in FoV. Moira and Aldo are in the crowd of angry citizens outside the Ministry in EG, then browsing the merchants' stalls in FoV. Others include Agnes, Curius, Sexta and Virginius. Gallery Great Market (D2 FoV location).png Great Market 2 (D2 FoV location).png Category:Aleroth locations Category:Ego Draconis locations Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations